


Diary Entries

by 3Eraaa



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Other, just be warned, there will be graphic descriptions of gore in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9260747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3Eraaa/pseuds/3Eraaa
Summary: A beat up diary that looked like it used to belong to a child was found left behind near a crime scene. What you see posted are some recovered entries from this Diary





	

**DIARY ENTRY --- 02/06/2016**

Hi diary, my name's Phil. I dont know who you belong to, I found you on the ground next to the bus station just outside the forest. You look like you belonged to a child, nobody seems to visit this stop more than once so I guess I'll keep ahold of you as something to write in, something to keep me sane.

So where do I begin? I'm cold, I'm homeless and I have nowhere to go. My old roommate, Dan kicked me out of ~~our~~ his apartment a few weeks ago. Apparently i killed his pet cat? I have no recollection of ever doing so, all i remember was waking up one morning to Dan throwing my travelling suitcase at me, he barely took the time to pack it, draws in my room were thrown about all over the place and clothes were thrown into the suitcase in what can only be qualified as a heap. He seemed so hostile and full of malice that morning I swear I could see fire and brimstone in his eyes. It was a good 10 minutes before i finally spoke to me: "Get. Out.". He spat out his words with such malevolence, such seething, burning hatred that I was afraid. He was never like this. He had never been like this.

I just want to point out he never explained to me what I had done, he never even tried. the only reason I knew it involved his pet cat was because he refused to clean up it's dead body, allowing it to continue to rot, dead center in what used to be our, now his living room. 

I took a quick glance at the carnage before Dan was able to shove me out our front door; the cat had it's organs laid out in a circular shape around him, both of its eyes had been ~~scooped~~ gouged out, in a quite messy fashion too. I looked down to my hands and I was shocked to realise that they were covered in dried blood, the blood matched the scent given off by the remains of Dan's cat.

I stared at my hands for a good 5 minutes after Dan had slammed the door, trying to connect the puzzle pieces. I couldn't understand how Dan's cat died, I couldn't understand why there was literally blood on my hands that could only have come from that cat. I had been asleep since 11pm and I remember seeing the cat spread out and definitely alive on the sofa. I just didnt understand. It took about 5 minutes of these pieces swimming about in my mind until i was finally able to make them click. The exact moment everything clicked was also the exact moment that I just broke down completely, I was bawling my eyes out with the realisation what had happened lingering freshly in my brain. It's a problem that I thought I had gotten under control back when I was 6. It's a problem that has been suppressed for over 21 years and it's now a problem that's grown tired of its dormancy. It's been asleep in the lowest depths of my brain for 21 years and it's finally awoken, reminding me that i have to be isolated if people i care for are to be safe.

As much as I'd love to continue writing in you I can hear raindrops tapping on the leaves above me, I shall update you whenever. Farewell for now, Diary.

-Phil

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know how long I'll be running this for, it could just go for one or it could go for objectively too long. Time will tell, i guess


End file.
